This invention relates to a greeting card blank, a greeting card made therefrom and a mailable balloon-greeting card combination. More particularly, the invention relates to such a combination that can be mailed flat in an envelope, to express any type of message conveyable by a greeting card.
The following U.S. patents are mentioned as background prior art, but none of them is pertinent to the invention:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 1,598,828 September 7, 1926 Leatherow 2,568,389 September 18, 1951 Elliot 2,635,386 April 21, 1953 Guischard Des. 266,915 November 16, 1982 Metzinger ______________________________________
Leatherow teaches a toy comprising an inflatable body and a collapsible stand, permanently attached to each other.
Elliot discloses an inflatable globe, wherein the twisted stem of the globe cooperates with incisions formed in a base that is shaped like a truncated cone for holding the globe in position in its inflated condition.
Guischard teaches a doll with a head provided by an inflated balloon.
Metzinger discloses a sculptural air balloon attachment for a gift basket which is fastened to the balloon by wire members.
These prior patents do not suggest the idea of the present invention, namely, combining a balloon with a greeting card, in such a way that they can be mailed flat and then simply assembled by the recipient with the balloon inflated and held by a base member that serves as the greeting card and also serves as a stand for holding the balloon.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to provide a stand member that serves the dual functions of being a greeting card and a holder for a balloon.
It is a further object to provide a flat blank that bears a greeting card message and that is readily convertible by the recipient into such a balloon holder.
It is an additional object to provide such a flat blank that is generally rectangular so as to fit readily in a standard shaped mailing envelope.
It is another object to provide accessory items, comprising a straw and a clip, that can also fit into the standard shaped mailing envelope.
It is yet a further object to provide an inflatable balloon, a flat blank bearing a greeting card message, a hollow tube such as a drinking straw and clip means, all of which fit in the standard shaped envelope, the parts together being sufficiently light in weight that no excess postage is required.
A still additional object is to provide the foregoing parts that are economical to manufacture and yet are capable of ready and rapid assembly into an attractive finished product.
Additional objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.